


恋爱乌托邦

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Kudos: 4





	恋爱乌托邦

1.初遇  
安东尼漫不经心地走在伦敦的梅菲尔街区。他路过一家奢侈香水专卖店时被门口散发出来的异香吸引，不由得放慢了脚步。他凑近橱窗，看着中间那个精致的旋转展台在淡紫色的灯光下熠熠发光。展台上放着一款圆滚滚的小巧香水，水晶的瓶身在灯光的照射下流光溢彩，一行花体小字刻在金色的标签上：Lavender and Charcoal  
安东尼肯定在橱窗旁边站了很久，久到店员都亲自走出来，问他想要买什么。安东尼给出了令人失望而又在意料之内的答案：我只是看一看。  
“想起一位老朋友罢了。”安东尼尝试着笑笑，而那位店员粗略大量了下安东尼边缘磨损的黑色皮外套，再将目光缓缓移向他洗褪色的牛仔裤，向他点点头，然后机械地走进了店铺。  
她也曾经用过那种味道的。  
安东尼再回头看了一眼那缓缓旋转的紫水晶色奢侈品，继续往前走。  
时间已经过了九点。属于白天的热闹气氛渐渐沉睡下去，而夜的躁动逐渐浮现上来。常年接触不良的街灯一闪一烁，将自己断断续续的单调黄光投射到路人身上。菲儿小姐走在昏黄的街道上，她穿着不过膝的卡其短裙，脚上踩着一双焦糖色的高跟鞋。上身松松散散地套着一件纯白的女式衬衫。那薄如细砂的棉麻织物藏不住她丰腴的胸部走起路来徐徐荡出的余韵，却能很好勾勒她内衣的黑色蕾丝边。这是她客人所喜欢的，他们一进门就会像饿狼一样地扑向那片傲人的丘陵，然后笨手笨脚地扯开她的衣服。  
夜晚的风有点冷，菲儿忍不住打了个寒战，不自然地捋了捋头发。胸前小小的银色十字架晃了一晃，反射出不符合这条街道的柔和白光。  
她继续走着，银色的长发在身后飘扬，以一种魅惑至极的方式垂到她纤细柔软的腰间，并散发出淡淡的薰衣草芳香。薰衣草是她最喜欢的花。她会将它的精油涂在自己灵活小巧的关节处、膝盖上和脚踝边。客人们拥吻她的时候，就感觉自己走进了法国普罗旺斯的薰衣草花海里，他们大把大把地将香气挤入他们的肺里，好像这里面也有他们的钱一样。菲儿听着客人们的喘息，那像是饥饿的流浪儿，也像是嗅到血腥味的狼。她为他们感到悲伤。客人们饥渴地汲取着她的青春与美丽，却怎么也无法得到满足。他们的灵魂像是一口黝黑幽深的枯井，而心里是一个糜烂阴阒的黑洞。  
她来到一家小酒馆，坐到老位置上要了一杯新加坡司令。酒馆里稀稀拉拉的没有什么人，白天和黑夜也没有什么两样。人们通常会去只隔几条街的另一家酒吧。那里更有气氛，而且也不会放着过时的歌曲和陈旧的摆设，老板也不会用那一双覆满白内障的鱼眼盯着他们，拿一块极其可疑的灰褐色抹布反复地擦着一个带着裂口的厚玻璃杯。  
菲儿第一次认识赫尔曼先生是在一个雨天。她带着几近湿透的疲惫身躯靠在吧台前，问他有什么驱寒的东西。赫尔曼先生只是抬眼看了她一眼，然后给了她一杯满满的火焰威士忌和一条毛毡格纹大衣。  
不怀好意的人就像白蚁一样寄生在这条街道上，到处都是。赫尔曼先生嘟嘟囔囔，接着擦他的玻璃杯。菲儿不知道赫尔曼先生在说些什么，但从此以后，她就只去那家酒馆了。  
她拿起高脚杯里那颗浑圆饱满的樱桃，正准备一口吃掉，忽然听到相机快门的声音。她回过头，看到一个红头发的男人，正手忙脚乱地打算合上相机盖。菲儿微微挑起她的眉毛，向男人走去。  
“先生，您慌什么？”她礼貌地对男人说道。红发男人赶紧调整自己脸上的表情，冲她尴尬地笑笑。  
他其实注意菲儿小姐有好一段时日了。  
这位红发先生叫安东尼，是个摄影师。安东尼已经对孩童的天真无邪的笑脸，母亲安详的神情，街角情侣的甜蜜感到厌倦。他想要点不同的，于是他来到了这片夜色酒红的声色之地，想要看到灵魂在堕落那一刻闪现的最后一抹致命绚丽。可除了差点被抢了自己最好的设备，安东尼一点惊艳的东西都没有拍到。  
直到他看到了那位维纳斯，那位人群中闪闪发光的海伦。安东尼觉得她不属于这里，她应该属于奥林匹斯的魔山上、希腊神话的森林里。唱着永生的自然旋律，珍珠般的光芒在她周身莹莹闪烁。而她此时却被一群野蛮的下流之辈团团围住，眼神里流露着为难的神色，花瓣一样的嘴唇颤抖，最后和一个高大的男人进入了一个阴暗狭小的房间里。  
而现在这位维纳斯正站在他的面前，嘴唇微翘，杏儿般的眼睛眯起来，仔细打量这个笨手笨脚的偷拍者。安东尼终于合上了那个该死的相机盖，但早已酝酿好的开场白随着他的慌乱像窸窸窣窣的昆虫一样从他的嘴边溜走，爬到酒馆黏腻污秽的地板上，最后只给他留下了一句“你好”。  
“我可以看一下你的相机吗？没别的，只是以防你拍到什么不好的东西。”菲儿伸出一只手，安东尼只好把相机乖乖取了下来。她好像有一种魔力，安东尼没办法抗拒。  
“先生的名字是？”菲尔一边滚动着僵硬的切换键，一边问道。  
“安东尼，安东尼克鲁利。”安东尼回答道。“小姐您是？”  
“叫我菲儿就行了。”菲儿合上相机盖，将它递回到安东尼手中。  
“克鲁利先生……”  
“菲儿是你的……”  
两人同时发话，安东尼的耳根不自觉地红了。他示意菲儿先说。  
“您来这里拍摄确实很有个性，克鲁利先生。”菲尔轻快地说道，“不过这也太过于危险了，您还是到别的地方去吧。梅菲尔街区那里也有几个漂亮的太太很赏心悦目。”  
“我想拍你，可以吗？”像抓不住的风那样，这句话从他的舌尖冒失地溜走，安东尼觉得自己蠢极了。  
“可以。”菲儿注视着这位好玩的先生，他的脸现在和他锈红色的头发一般红。“不过您可要小心了，我也许会带来不好的影响的。”  
“不会的，我只是拍摄罢了。”安东尼亲切地拍了拍那个漆黑的古董单反。  
“那行，我先走了。”  
“再见。”  
安东尼看着她将吧台上的酒水一饮而尽，走出了酒馆。他叹了口气，然后像喝酒般地闻着菲儿留下的香水味，是淡紫色的。  
2.“你凑得那么近，真的只是为了拍照吗？”  
“老天，你吓到我了。”  
菲儿刚从教堂里出来，还没来得及摘下头巾，就和安东尼撞了个满怀。  
“你来这里干什么？”菲儿警觉地问道。  
“我来拍照啊，你知道，我们摄影师就是喜欢到处转悠……”安东尼回答道，“你又在这里干什么呢，菲儿小姐？难道这里也有‘业务’吗？”安东尼眨眨眼，“没事的，我明白。”  
“我只是来做礼拜的，安东尼。我是个基督徒。”菲儿无奈地向他晃了晃自己胸前的银色十字架。  
“好巧，我也是。”安东尼脑筋一转，随口撒了个小谎。  
“真的嘛？那你以后可以和我一起来教堂了！”菲儿咧开笑脸，“我很高兴。”  
“我也是。所以它就是在这个时候吗？”  
“是的，我还以为你知道呢。”  
“啊，我当然知道了。”安东尼心虚地回答道。“我只是怕它又改了啥的，没有变就好。”  
菲儿觉得主真的很辛苦，特别是有这样的信徒。  
安东尼此时在教堂里的长椅上坐着，觉得后背很痒，但又不敢挠。所有人都安安静静地坐在位子上，等待神父的布道，菲儿在他的身旁，也是一副虔诚的样子，嘴里默念着经文。安东尼也滥竽充数，他在唱圣歌的时候蒙混过关，而现在他却等不住了。周遭的空气凝固，沉甸甸的，像是即将引起倾盆大雨的乌云。安东尼在位子上扭来扭去，一会拿出他的相机，一会又东张西望，遇到教徒的严肃目光又转过身来把身体扳直，骨头发出的声音咔咔响。他低头去看菲儿膝上摊着的一本圣经，它镶着细密的金线，封面是好看的玫瑰色。安东尼注视着她阅读，发现她划出了一句话：爱是永不止息。  
那位磨磨唧唧的牧师终于出来了，他穿着一身硬朗的绣花浅绿长袍，边缘还垂着银色流苏。乳白色的宽大坎肩自然地撑起，背面是流畅的黑色法兰绒。他拖着一口让人昏昏欲睡的悠长的音调，开始了一段有关友爱邻人的布道。安东尼毫不遮掩地打了个哈欠。  
菲儿不满地捏了下安东尼的大腿，后者差点失声叫出来。她早就看出安东尼一脸睡意，心里不免有些窝火。她的教友都在旁边看着呢。菲儿一边向他们抱歉地笑笑，一边瞪了一眼安东尼。  
“你骗我。”菲儿把银色的长发散下来，他们现在刚从教堂回来，“说自己是基督徒，我看你就会忽悠人。”  
安东尼看着她瀑布般的银色秀发倾流而下，“没有啊，只是今天神父讲得太无聊了。”  
“神父的布道从不会无聊，你只要用心去听，总会找到什么来启发你的。”菲儿用唱歌般的声音说道。安东尼瞪着眼睛，撇了撇嘴。  
“现在可以拍吗？我正好带了相机。”  
安东尼还没有单独给菲儿拍过照。平时他只会靠在街角唯一干净的街灯柱上，等天暗下来再取景。那时候的苏活街夜色如漆，行人稀少，白天缩在角落里的影子张牙舞爪地爬了出来笼罩在它的上空，与旖旎的霓虹缠绵交织，然后在凝视它的路人眼窝里留下个酒红色的晕影。今天则不同，今天的安东尼可是全英国最顶尖的摄影师，而他的拍摄对象是爱神维纳斯。安东尼拿出相机，打量着菲儿。他曾设想将所有在苏活街拍到的照片布置到一面白墙上，周围可以张贴暧昧的街景与形似行人的魑魅魍魉，中间则是菲儿小姐的一张照片。安东尼还没想好怎么拍，但那张照片必须要完美。他晚上经常躺在床上想像菲儿会是什么姿势。是走在街上，风无意地吹起她的秀发，而她回头一笑；还是她的手搭在窗户上，白皙如象牙雕制的柔软前臂拖着她优雅的头颅，眼里闪烁着珍珠般柔和的光，两片玫瑰花瓣般的嘴唇微张；又或者是坐在不高的紫檀木桌上，小腿构成百合花般的优美曲线，丰腴的大腿跟处黑色吊袜带若隐若现……想到这里安东尼会坐起来，眼睛不自觉地望向苏活街。那里睡着一个女神，睡着一位在世缪斯，而她却生活在这么糜烂不堪的地方，任由人们将他们油腻肮脏的手游走在她的玉体上，像是对待一朵污泥里的荷花。  
“行，我要怎么做？”菲儿在安东尼面前站定，她换了一件画着古典螺旋花纹的碎花连衣裙，手在两侧不自然地摆着。  
“就，随便走一走。”安东尼调着焦，然后开始找角度。他站了起来，在房间里走动，有时躬起身子和自己的身高较劲，有时又后退好几步，眯起眼睛端详着整个的布局；有时他突然走近菲儿将她的裙子扯直，有时把她鬓角的银色鬈发捋到耳后，然后再捋到前面比较两者的效果。  
“你凑得这么近，真的只是为了拍照吗？”菲儿问道，安东尼的手搔着她的耳尖痒痒的，她可以听到安东尼炽热的心跳，感受到他温热的气息抚摸着自己的鼻翼。听到这个突然的发问，安东尼的手僵在半空，他颤抖着将那缕头发又放回了耳窝后，心里砰砰直跳。  
“我知道你在想什么，安东尼。”菲儿取下他的相机，双手慢慢抚上他两侧的红发，她可以看到安东尼眼睛里一闪而过的惊慌，还有一种别的东西。那是她不曾见到过的——  
菲儿刚来苏活区时，她看到一个女孩子缩在角落哭。她哭得很伤心，晶莹的泪珠接二连三地从她皱巴巴的眼角滑落，然后像一颗颗玻璃弹珠无声地滚到街道上碎成粉末。菲儿蹲下身安慰她，而她却条件反射猛地坐起来，也不看一眼这个银色头发的陌生人，扯了扯自己的裙子，走了。  
“妓女不能拥有爱情，也不应该拥有爱情。”一个女人的声音从窗边幽幽地飘出来，像有一片乌鸦羽毛落到菲儿心上。  
那个久远的声音忽然在她耳边响起，菲儿的手停下了。她刚要将手垂下，安东尼就轻轻牵上了那双橄榄枝般的芊芊手指，吻上了她的双唇。  
那个吻很短，然后像只云雀一样扑凌凌飞走，只留下在风中徐徐摆动的枝条。菲儿看着安东尼，然后回吻了他。  
一朵玫瑰花在暗处悄悄绽放。  
没有人看见，但还是有人闻到了它甜丝丝的香味，是微苦的。  
3.你没有必要知道  
安东尼坐在赫尔曼的酒馆里，喝着一杯橄榄马丁尼。距离他和菲儿的吻已经有三天了，而安东尼像往常那样靠在街灯下等待时，却迟迟不见菲儿的身影。他开始担忧。  
安东尼知道这有点冒失，且不合时宜，甚至对大部分人来说是很奇怪的——费劲心思去亲吻一个妓女。他把这件事告诉哈斯塔时，那位老兄发出了一声怪诞的冷笑：  
“你确实知道一把钞票就能上了她，对吧？”哈斯塔说道。安东尼和他在一次画展上认识，此人只画建筑，还是那种一点色彩都不带的钢筋水泥。安东尼搞不明白为什么有人愿意把这种画放在客厅里。  
“你不能这样看待她，她和那些人不一样。”安东尼低头去掰手指，不去看哈斯塔一转也不转的黑眼珠子。  
“那我该怎么看？而且……”哈斯塔欲言又止，“我搞不懂你。”他后背跌回到原来的位置，双腿岔开，表情凝固。  
“你该不会是爱上她了吧？”  
菲儿此时在她的房间里，她知道自己犯了错，她就不应该这样说的。  
可是她忍不住去想那个冒失的年轻人。安东尼应该比她小几岁，一头耀眼的红发冲天翘着，有时会上点发胶——一般都是安东尼来找她的时候。在阳光下看它是金红色的，在黄昏下则是锈红色的，像朵绽放的大丽花。一双深棕色的眼睛经常喜欢眯起来，拍照的时候则一眨也不眨。菲儿很喜欢安东尼这样注视着她，她知道安东尼脑子里不会有和她客人那样的想法。但她竟然亲了他，这真是太不好了。  
但她的确欠安东尼一个解释。  
她走进那家酒馆，心里预感她会遇到她想要见的人。赫尔曼先生用敷衍地嘟囔声回答了菲儿的问好，然后伸手向里面的包厢指了指。菲儿谢过他，径直向里面走去。  
安东尼正躺在包厢里那张土黄色的沙发上，将手里的酒杯举得很高。他眯起眼睛看杯底的橄榄，觉得它们很像菲儿的眼睛。菲儿忽然将绿色的厚重布帘拉起来时，高脚杯差点从安东尼的手里滑落。安东尼一骨碌坐起来。  
“我还以为你消失了呢。”安东尼像弹簧一样从沙发上跳起来，整理着自己鸟窝一样的头发，然后看着菲儿笑，笑得像是个未经世事的孩子。菲儿示意安东尼坐下。看到菲儿眼里没有重逢的喜悦，安东尼脸上的笑容松垮下来。  
“安东尼，我不能拥有这种关系。”菲儿将这句话艰难地从嘴角扯出，“你知道，我是一个妓女。”  
“我当然明白了！可是你这么好看，从艺术的角度上来看，这几乎是我的本能去捕捉生活中美好的东西，尤其是像你这样的，充满艺术气息的……”安东尼的手在空气里胡乱摆动着，似乎想在空气中抓住他不成形的思绪。菲儿看出安东尼想要急切地找到一个理由，一个能够解释这一切的理由。  
“一张完美的照片就行。我保证。”安东尼做出了妥协。  
“那你什么时候能拍完呢？”  
“当然是拍到我满意为止啦。”  
“好吧，安东尼先生。尽管你满嘴的花言巧语……”菲儿叹了口气，心里却暗自开心，“恶魔的诱惑，要我说。”  
“谈论起诱惑工作，我哪能比上您呐——疼！疼！我不说了！“菲儿一把揪住安东尼的耳朵，安东尼龇牙咧嘴，心里却一阵暗爽。  
安东尼确实爱上了菲儿。他只想和她待在一起，越久越好。这不需要解释，也不需要明白。这不同寻常的情愫已经被安东尼在内心的土壤上种下，根逐渐扎入安东尼柔软的心房，茎脉蔓延到每一个角落，吸食着他丰富的养分——他炽热的痴情与深沉的暗恋。尖顶部分的花苞日渐呈现出罂粟般的妖冶粉色，等待着某一天的彻底绽放。它的生长永不停息，唯一终结它的方式是把它连根拔起，留下一颗流血的、支离破碎的心。而菲儿完全没有必要知道。她——  
安东尼突然有点失落。  
要是她能够知道那该多好啊。  
4.“我的名字是亚茨拉菲尔。”  
菲儿时常会后悔自己的决定。她当时就应该非常坚定地拒绝安东尼的请求，哪怕一张都不行，哪怕再来找她一次都不行。  
因为她每次看到安东尼，她都非常想要吻他。那种欲望深入骨髓，以至于菲儿时常不自觉地避开镜头，在安东尼的提醒下又不得不回过头来面对他热切的目光，摆出一个充满歉意的笑容。她越发地觉得安东尼可爱，他就像只轻盈的小鸟，在阳光下快乐地舞动着他令人骄傲的羽毛。他可以是无拘无束的诗人和看透一切的哲人；也可以是顽固的乐天主义者和纡郁的沉思者。菲儿感觉安东尼的陪伴逐渐洗去了客人们在她大腿上留下的带有汗渍的黏腻手印与在她脖子上留下的混着涎津和酒气的亲吻。他像是自己痛苦与耻辱的解药，是自己枯竭内心最渴望的一眼清泉。他像是维纳斯不能得到的阿多尼斯，也像是阿波罗心中永远的月桂树。  
菲儿想告诉安东尼点事情。  
一个她从来没有告诉过其他人的事情。  
安东尼靠在菲儿房间里的那张樨木桌边低着头换相机电池。现在是下午 5 点，夕照还没有那么强烈。它爬上东边的墙壁，照亮了安东尼的上半身，把厚重的澄黄色大片泼洒在安东尼的白衬衫上，赋予了他一抹金红色的神圣感。菲儿在那一刹那想跪下来祈祷，或者抚上他锈红色的头发与他接吻。安东尼抬头看了一眼菲儿，停下了手中的活。  
“真是不好意思。我最近一直找不到感觉。”安东尼挠挠头，手撑在桌子边缘摇摇晃晃，“可能还要好长一段时间。”  
“没关系，你想要多久就多久。”菲儿回答道，安东尼马上绽出一个绚烂的笑容。他总是喜怒易形于色。  
“安东尼，我想告诉你一个秘密。”菲儿说道，她不知道自己为什么选这个告诉安东尼。  
“哇，太棒了。快讲快讲。”安东尼赶紧凑了过来，将自己的手盘在胸前，脚底蹦蹦跳跳。  
“我的全名是亚茨拉菲尔。”菲儿深吸一口气，等待着安东尼的反应，她忽然觉得这是一个错误的决定。  
“它……它很美。”安东尼喃喃地念道。  
“它很适合你。我记住了。”安东尼看着菲儿，感觉心里的那株小花将自己的根又扎深了一点，而血液里流淌的全是菲儿的名字。  
“亚茨拉菲尔……”安东尼又轻声念了一遍，任由每一个音符在他的舌尖流淌。  
那个奇怪的绕口名字像是秘密的触发键，它溜转到安东尼的心里，升起一串不老实的小泡泡。他突然很想让菲儿知道自己爱她。  
“要我说，你就应该永远都不告诉她。”哈斯塔嘲讽的声音回响在安东尼的耳边，“这算是为她好。你不能耽误人家啊，她还要靠这个吃饭呢。”  
安东尼记得自己当时点了点头。可是现在他却非常犹豫。为什么菲儿要告诉自己这个？难道对她来说很特殊吗？难道他对她并不仅仅意味着是一位烦人的朋友，而有别的情感吗？  
那些不老实的小泡泡逐渐聚集成一片白花花的泡沫从安东尼的脑子里咕噜咕噜地冒了出来，将哈斯塔的忠告淹没的一干二净。  
“那我也告诉你点事情吧。”安东尼笑着说道，菲儿觉得那个笑有点破碎，像是个无助的赌徒向残局揭开底牌。  
“我爱你，亚茨拉菲尔。”  
“怎么会呢？”菲儿后退几步，差点绊到自己。安东尼想要去扶她，被她制止了。  
“我从一开始就爱上你了。自从我第一次闻到你身上散发出的薰衣草香，自从我第一次见到你的脸庞，与那对橄榄般的眼眸对视，自从我第一次吻上那片玫瑰花瓣般的嘴唇。”  
那片白花花的泡沫散去了，只剩下安东尼一人站着，手里拿着一颗赤裸裸的心脏。它有力地在他的手掌上跳动着，等待着它被一刀切开的结局。  
“我骗了你，菲儿小姐。那么现在就请允许我离开吧。”安东尼奇怪地向菲儿鞠了一躬，然后走出了房间。他还不想要亲眼看到诚实的结局，他害怕了。  
菲儿足足在房间里待了十几分钟，然后才想要冲出去追安东尼。她此时好像突然忘记了自己的身份——妓女，简单粗暴的消费品，苏活街上了枷锁的阿芙洛狄忒。她现在只想要找到安东尼，告诉他自己也很爱他，希望他还能够接受自己。  
可她迟迟没有找到安东尼。  
天好像要下雨了，上空的云团越积越厚，所有东西的色彩都被残忍地削减了，呈现出一种让人想哭的灰色。菲儿想起那个雨天与赫尔曼先生的毛毡大衣。她今天不想去酒馆。  
她像个盐柱一样在街口站着，等待着倾盆大雨。  
雨很听话地落了下来。菲儿闭上眼，她可以感受到自己的脸被慢慢打湿，她的头发在雨水的冲洗下染上了一层难看的深灰色，她的衣服——  
雨忽然停了。  
安东尼将一把黑伞撑在她的头顶。  
“会着凉的，菲儿小姐。”他淡淡地补充道。  
“叫我亚茨拉菲尔。”菲儿将安东尼拉进自己，深深地吻上他。  
在那个吻里，安东尼尝到了清凉的雨水，新鲜的雨后空气，还有膨胀的，他的心脏不能承受的快乐。从此以后，安东尼喜欢的东西都只有一个名字了。  
它们都叫亚茨拉菲尔。  
5.“我想给你一座白色的乡间别墅，和一片种满薰衣草的前院。”  
“你想过要离开这里吗，菲儿？”  
“暂时没有。”  
“那你有想要去的地方吗？”安东尼撑起一只手肘，他们现在都光溜溜地躺在床上，被子皱成一团。安东尼伸出手去抚摸伴侣的鼻尖，被后者轻轻地咬住，指腹上留下了个浅粉色的整齐牙印。  
“嗯……我一直很想去法国。”菲儿回答道。“我想去普罗旺斯看看真正的薰衣草花田。”  
“我可以带你去啊。”安东尼漫不经心地回答道，“我明天就可以带你去。”  
“真的吗？”菲儿坐起来，用被子遮住上半身，眉毛忽地舒展开来像是两片燕雀的羽毛，然后又微蹙起来，“等等，你怎么可以做到这个，临时机票贵得很，而且我们又没地方住，你——”  
她忽然发现可能安东尼还说了一个谎。他大概是很有钱。菲儿不喜欢这种感觉，这让她感到不安。很莫名其妙的，她此时希望安东尼只是一个普通的摄影师，口袋里没有大把的钞票，住所也没有良好的隔段和贴心的管家。  
“你，很有钱吗？”菲儿缓缓地说道。  
“算不上很有钱啦……但足够我们在那里度过一个完美的周末了。”安东尼想低头去亲她，被菲儿避开了。“怎么了？”  
“我说不上来，安东尼。”菲儿停顿道，“这有点太快了吧。”  
“我第一次见到你的时候，我就在想要给你买一套怎样的房子了。”安东尼说道，“我觉得你在一套精致的白色乡间别墅里会特别适合，而且前院要有一大片薰衣草，这样你可以直接取它们做精油，每天晚上也可以闻着它们的芳香入眠。”  
菲儿麻利地把散落在地上的浅绿色长裙穿起来，眼睛不敢注视安东尼。安东尼只能看到她银色的发尖在暗处一闪一闪，好像随时就要消失在黑暗里一样。  
“对不起，我不应该这样说的。这的确是太着急了。忘了我说的话吧。”  
“安东尼，你没有什么可抱歉的，是我自己不好。”菲儿将高跟鞋的浅绿色绷带勾上脚跟，“我不值得你去这样做。”  
“可我想要这样啊！你，不考虑一下我的感受吗？”安东尼也坐了起来，穿上昨晚的那条黑色皮裤，“你不属于这里，亚茨拉菲尔。你应该——”  
“不当一个妓女是吗？”菲儿将手臂盘起来，脸上不带任何表情。安东尼不说话了。  
“我自己要做什么，我自己心里很清楚。”菲儿走到门口，“很感谢您的好意，克鲁利先生。”  
“我还能来再见到你吗？”  
安东尼叫住菲儿，此时的她站在门口，细碎的阳光落在她的肩上，像是一只只金色的蝴蝶。可她的表情却那么难过，像一座再也不会笑起来的白色大理石雕像。星星点点的光斑在她的眼角汇聚，可能是阳光，也可能是泪水。  
“当然可以了，我只是个妓女啊。”  
她关上了门，引得周围破旧的杏黄色墙纸呼呼作响。  
“所以你还是和她说了。”  
“是的。”  
“你真是蠢透了。”  
“是的。”  
安东尼和哈斯塔在哈斯塔的空旷画室里喝酒，那里有极好的挑高，足够放得下哈斯塔尺幅最大的那张炭笔画。安东尼歪着头看那张大而无用的画作，感觉里面的灰褐色要把他吃进去了。哈斯塔拿着一杯高纯度的伏特加，安东尼则喝着杯火焰威士忌。  
“所以发生了什么，她是被吓跑了吗？”  
“她没有被吓跑。确切来说，她被吓到了，但她应该不会离开吧。”  
“那蛮好，你还可以一直去找她。”  
安东尼低头去看那个麦金色的漩涡，“这一点都不好，哈斯塔。“  
“我搞砸了。”  
菲儿听到门外喧嚣的刹车声，又有一声保险杆的沉闷呻吟。她合上了行李箱，想到自己下午应该没有客人。她往窗户外面看去，发现一辆黑亮黑亮的宾利车停在街对面。车主人从车上下来，他戴着一副价格昂贵的华伦天奴，穿着一件蛇皮外套，屁股上一条紧绷绷的黑色皮裤。他按响了旁边人家的门铃。一位奶白色头发的先生开了门，亲昵地将那位宾利车主拉了进去，菲儿听到他好像叫那位奶白色头发先生“天使”。  
她叹了口气，继续整理她的行李。她给赫尔曼先生留了张明信片。上面就简单向他道了个别，没有涉及具体去向。那张明信片还是安东尼送给她的，背面是一片薰衣草花田。当然了，安东尼当然会买这样的东西。一切让他想起自己的东西。  
赫尔曼先生听到这个消息的时候很惊讶。  
“那个红头发的年轻人该怎么办？“他问菲儿。  
“他会找到我的。”菲儿轻快地说，好像两人只是暂时分开一下，然后最终还是会在对方心中的约定地点相见的。赫尔曼先生看着她脸上的坚定神情，点了点头。他最后一次给菲儿倒上一杯火焰威士忌，然后把他那件格纹的毛毡大衣送给了她，让她好好保重。  
菲儿刚坐上火车就失声哭了出来。此时的她已经不知道什么是正确的选择了。她看着火车窗外花花绿绿的景象在她的泪水里糊成一团，又快速地平移过去消失不见，这让她头晕地想吐。菲儿开始扯她身上的衣服，真该死，它也是淡紫色的，和薰衣草一个颜色。她此时很想把包里的薰衣草精油扔出窗外，或者一饮而尽，像是一棵真正的薰衣草那样，连死的时候都不忘发出阵阵幽香。  
但她不会这样做。她的心里还有一点闪烁的希望将她滞留在这个世间。  
那个希望是金红色的，和夏日的夕照颜色很像。  
6.再次相遇  
距离菲儿走后已经有两年了。安东尼在发现菲儿走后，先是呆呆地坐在她的房间里，尝试说服自己这只是一场梦，他肯定在做噩梦。然后他开始在苏活街漫无目的地寻找，许多小姐都不太明白这位几近绝望的先生为什么要给自己这么高的小费就因为她们胡诌了几个菲儿会去的场所。最后安东尼来到了赫尔曼的酒馆，惊讶地发现这位老先生也要走了。吧台的所有酒杯都擦得锃亮，低悬的复古吊灯发出的幽幽绿光映照着台面，地板被清洗一新，露出了原本清晰好看的黑白花纹。一把把高脚木凳整齐地靠在金属的桌子结构下。一副刚开业的场景，而店主却要走了。  
“我本想在菲儿来这儿的那天歇业的。”赫尔曼扫了一眼那排金光闪闪的玻璃后架，补充说道，“但还有一个客人需要我。我留下了。”  
“现在她走了，我也可以离开了。”赫尔曼先生递给他那张明信片。“这是她留下的，我觉得你应该拿着。”  
安东尼看了看反面的那行右下角的小字：爱是永不停息。  
现在安东尼正在去自己的摄影展的路上。他在苏活街拍摄的照片非常出彩，人们很欣赏他取材的独特性与采光的高超技巧，即使在如此昏暗的条件下，他也能将每个人都拍得栩栩如生。他们特别喜欢那张小姐们站在墙角下抽烟的偷拍，她们将烟徐徐吐出，烟蒂上还沾着她们艳丽的口红，有几位笑着把烟头用高跟的尖头踩灭，透过照片你仿佛能听到她们粗野的笑声，讨论着她们的客人。还有那个引人发笑的那张——一位衣冠不整的先生因为一身酒气被赶了出去，而他的惊愕表情永远被定格在了安东尼的那张黑白相片里，活像是只耸起尖刺的豪猪。安东尼刚拍完那张照片，就径直向前狂奔，好在那人已经醉得不成样子，他跌跌撞撞地走几步后，一头栽进了一个垃圾桶。安东尼记得他告诉菲儿这件事的时候她特别开心。  
“沙德韦尔先生当时肯定是找错人了。”她咯咯地笑起来。“特雷西女士那时候不在。我觉得他应该对她更好一点。”  
唯一让人感到奇怪的是，展廊尽头的一片贴满夜景的白墙上缺少一张照片。是摄影师有意空出来的。当被问及那张缺失的照片时，安东尼总是闭口不谈。有人说是他拍不出来别的了，有的人也说是他想营造出的一种艺术效果。安东尼觉得他们说得都很有道理，他推迟了很久才弄出这个摄影展，期间也没干什么事情，倒是把普罗旺斯当地的乡间别墅看了好几套。等这个展览结束，他就要搬到那里去，带上那张明信片，一个小小的随身行李箱和一架笨重的黑色单反相机。  
菲儿现在在一家花店工作，她今年要去普罗旺斯进购一批香槟玫瑰和夏洛特夫人，还要和新园主谈谈种植园的事情——有一位出手阔绰的年轻先生把普罗旺斯那片最好的薰衣草田买下来了，有很多人争相去和他讲价，或是要将花田买回来，或是提议将它外包给自己，并给出了很可观的利润，但都没有成功。菲儿知道讲价的成功率并不高，但她仍想去见见这位先生。  
菲儿看到那栋白色的别墅的时候，她感受到了一种花儿们被害虫侵噬的感觉。只不过那只长满尖刺的毛虫只是自己的回忆，而这也是她自己情愿让那些虫卵在她的身上安家的。  
她敲了敲别墅的木门，没有人回应。菲儿又敲了一遍，还是没人。她刚要转身走开，突然发现有一朵金灿灿的玫瑰在紫色的花田里。她再次细看时发现那可不是朵玫瑰，那是安东尼的红头发，他正在前院给花儿除草，锈红色的头发朝天翘着，在阳光的映照下活像一片红得发黑的金属。  
菲儿向他狂奔过去，一路上踩坏了好多薰衣草，紫色的汁液沾染上了她的裙摆，两只银色的角斗士凉鞋在半路被她甩开，细心编织的长发散了下来，被地中海吹来的温柔暖风舞得起起伏伏。她在花田中央终于找到了安东尼，一把扑到他的后背上，任由自己长长的银发遮住安东尼的脸庞。  
她终于不再等待。她扑棱起淡紫色的翅膀，飞到了心上人的耳畔，从此只为他轻声吟唱。  
  
*尾声  
“不要动喔，我要按下快门了！”  
“你前一分钟就这样说了，亲爱的。可以快一点吗？我感觉我的腰要断了。”  
“好了。”  
安东尼终于按下了那个僵硬的按钮。菲儿凑过来看，是她低下头来闻花的姿势。她觉得挺好的，但安东尼还是不满意。  
“再……就再来一张！”安东尼重新举起相机，往那个窄窄的取景器看去。  
“好吧。”  
菲儿妥协了，在远处的花丛里站定。现在已是傍晚时分，火烧一般的夕照投射到两人的头顶，有一种旖旎的安详。天空是火焰内芯一样的蓝紫色，金红色的落日将小小的村庄与天空相接，仿佛伸手就能撷取一抹如流星般灿烂的坠落。菲儿将自己的双手举起，扬起一株薰衣草，将它的花瓣一粒粒地捏碎，又将它们洒向空中。


End file.
